Heart of Ice
by dreamingofhorses
Summary: Draco and Ginny seemed perfectly happy until Draco left without warning with only a letter as a good-bye. Heartbroken Ginny left the only world she'd known. Now she's back and she's changed. Can Draco melt the ice and show her how to love again.
1. Songs and Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books isn't mine. A/N: Here's the revamped Chapter 1 I only made some minor changes**

****  
  
Virginia Milstone was the girl every guy wanted and all the girls envied. Yet she also was the Ice Queen at Sandstone High. She kept to herself and told her past to no one. She had, but one friend a petit fair skinned, raven-haired girl named Marcie. Marcie was the Ice Princess. Together they were the most sought after girls in the school and they were also the most unachievable. The two of them also had mysterious qualities about them.  
  
Chapter 1: Songs and Painful Memories  
  
It was two weeks before school ended and the day of Senor Prom. Eighteen-year-old Virginia sat in front of her vanity in a black halter dress with rhinestones making a pattern at the bottom. She had her blood red hair done in a French twist with two curls framing her face. She added a thin line of black eye liner, some white eye shadow making no difference on her pale, pale skin. She also added some black mascara and deep red lipstick. She clasped a chain with a silver snake entwined around an onyx and emerald rose. Virginia grabbed her purse and went down stairs where Marcie was waiting. Virginia grabbed her keys and went outside and climbed into her black Mustang convertible. Marcie opened the door and slid into the other seat.  
  
Virginia and Marcie talked very little during the ten-minute drive to Sandstone. The two arrived and walked into the large cafeteria where the Prom was being held. Virginia snagged a table and was approached by over half the male student population for dance and turned every one of them down with an icy "Sod off," her British accent becoming quite apparent. Half listening to Marcie, Virginia became lost in thoughts of her past. Of the day she left her old life and the wizarding world behind.  
  
. Flashback .  
Sixteen-year-old Virginia woke up at the absence of a warm presence laying beside her. She glanced over seeing a note where the love of her life once lay. My Dearest Virginia,  
I leave you this note as a final good-bye. I will not be returning for the graduation ceremony in three days. So with my deepest regrets I must leave you.  
Your Forever,  
Draco  
Tears stained Virginia's pale cheeks as she gathered her spare clothes from Draco's room and dashed across their common room to her Head Girl's room (A/N: Ginny was moved up a year). She threw her clothes on the floor and cried her self to sleep.  
. End Flashback .   
  
Virginia was pulled out of her thoughts, by Marcie's persistent tapping her on the shoulder. Virginia gradually slipped back into conversation with Marcie who was repeatedly asking her if she was ok. "Gin are you alright?" "I'm fine Marcie" "Are you sure cause you kinda spaced out"? "I'm fine. Quit asking me the same bloody question" "Ok, Ok I'll shut up"  
  
Virginia sat in silence her fingers clasping the necklace. It's been a while since I worn it. She tapped her heel on the floor before checking the clock. She headed towards the back door of the stage. She walked through the door and climbed the stage steps and stood in the shadows until the DJ announced her. "Now we have a special song sung by none other than one of your own classmates."  
  
Virginia slipped her hand around the necklace and whispered, "Hear me," before walking out onto the stage as the music started. (A/N: This song belongs to S Club 7 not me.)  
  
Everybody's got something that they had to leave behind One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time There's no use looking back or wondering How it could be now or might have been Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true Till the day I found you Even thought I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind There's no use looking back or wondering How it should be now or might have been Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget There's no use looking back or wondering Because love it a strange and funny thing No matter how I try I try I just can't say goodbye no, no, no, no  
  
I never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you A part of me will always be with you oooohhh  
  
The room erupted in applause and whistles Virginia made a slight bow before walking off stage. She clasped her hand one again around her necklace and whispered "Finite Incantatum" to end the spell. She walked back and sat next to Marcie. The clock struck eleven and the designated announcer got on stage to announce end of the year titles. She tuned out the announcement of Prom King and Queen and soon her attention was caught by the announcement that there was an additional award this year. "This year a new award has been added. This award goes to the one girl at school who has managed to work her way into all the guys' hearts, become the envy of all the girls. It is my pleasure to announce that this years Sandstone's Most Envied Queen of Hearts is Virginia Milstone "  
  
Virginia walked up to the stage and took her award from the guy at the microphone. She said nothing but her eyes spoke volumes about how she was feeling. Virginia had unknowingly let her usual mask down. Her eyes were filled with sadness, loneliness, pain, and oddly enough love. An hour later she was making the drive back to the small house she owned after dropping Marcie off.  
  
. Two weeks and one day later .  
  
Virginia sat on her twin-sized bed and looked at the suitcases she had packed. She got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long slim leather case. She opened it and carefully pulled out her wand. She ran her slim delicate fingers over the smooth polished cherry wood. She pulled out the last thing left in her closet, her backpack, and shut the door. Virginia then proceeded to shrink everything so it fit into her backpack along with her portable CD player and her CD collection which was in it's own separate bag.  
After checking that she had everything she dashed down the stairs and grabbed the suitcases she had taken downstairs earlier and the two duffle bags that contained all of her shrunken furniture. She dashed out the door and looked back at the small house that had been her home for two years. (A/N: She's keeping it incase she has to leave suddenly again. It's got maintenance spell cast on both the inside and the outside.). She hopped into her car and drove into the wizarding part of California. She got to the California Floo office and grabbed her things out of her car before proceeding to shrink it and tuck it into her pocket. She waited in line until it was her turn. She grabbed floo power, threw it in the flames and shouted "Ice Haven." She landed gracefully in her new house and set her stuff down. She immediately got to work setting her place up. She finally finished after four hours of unshrinking and levitating stuff around the house.  
  
The clock on the wall read 3:00 and she decided to go out and do some shopping for groceries and other things. She grabbed her purse and her keys before heading out the door. She pulled out of the driveway and onto the street in the all wizarding neighborhood. She drove along and turned out onto the Muggle Street. She drove around according to her map and found the first muggle mall she could.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot and made sure the top was up on her corvette. She entered the mall and looked at the map. She quickly spotted a huge department store. She wandered through the store until she came upon the junior's section. She quickly pulled several pairs if jeans off the cloths rack in the same size. She proceeded over to the shirts and pulled many different kind of shirts. She also grabbed some skirts before going into the dressing room. She tried on everything and ended up buying only a fraction of what she tried on.  
  
She put her purchases in the car and went to a grocery store and got the essentials before returning home. She put away her groceries and went up to her bedroom and put away her new clothes leaving out a pair of hipster denim jeans and a green cap sleeved top that said "Party Gurl" written in white. She changed her clothes and flooed to Diagon Ally. 

**A/N: Once again this is the revamped Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is already written and I am working on Chapter 3**


	2. Going Home

**Disclaimer: None of the characters except for Marcie and any other additional OC**  
  
Chapter 2: Going Home  
  
Gin wandered through Diagon Alley stopping at various shops and picking up some essentials. She grabbed a bite to eat and proceeded to Floo home. Gin landed gracefully in her living room and walked over to her stereo. She turned the CD player to shuffle and hit play. Jem's "Save Me," poured from the speakers and she lied down on her couch.  
  
The next day Gin was startled awake by the sound of tapping on her window. She walked over and opened the window and Tarin flew in and landed on her shoulder. She untied the letter from Tarin's leg and the large owl took off for the owlerly (A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled that right, If not would someone kindly let me know. Also Beta reader needed) Gin had created in the attic. She opened the letter and began to read  
  
_Ms. Weasley,_

_ We the Hogwarts staff would greatly appreciate it if you would join us at the first ever Hogwarts Alumni Gala. It will be held July 2nd. Semi-formal wear is required. Attire may be muggle. Gala begins at 5:00 pm. R.S.V.P. by June 28th. Sincerely, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore_

Gin walked towards her desk and grabbed a bit of parchment and a pen, rather than a quill and ink. She sat down at the table and began to reply.  
  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts,  
I would be delighted to attend the Gala. _

_Sincerely, _

_Virginia R. Weasley_  
  
Gin sealed the reply in a muggle envelope and addressed it before laying it on the table so she could send it later after Tarin had rested. (A/N: The two sentences after and between the letters are part of the last paragraph).  
  
A loud growl erupted from her stomach and she decided to get something to eat. After grabbing a bite she went up stairs to take a shower and change out of her wrinkled clothing. She walked to her closet and pulled out, a black leather mini skirt and a midriff bearing green tube top with sheer sleeves attached. She then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later Gin stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. She walked into the bedroom and quickly dressed before putting on her black sandals and drying her hair so it flowed down her back in waves. Then she added neutral toned make up and some clear lip-gloss before grabbing her keys and going out the door. Gin drove out of her neighborhood and into muggle London. After a bit of driving around she found the place she was looking for, a tattoo parlor.  
  
Twenty minutes later Gin had decided on getting a cluster of dark red roses climbing up her back. She also decided to get her belly button pierced. Gin had decided on a simple silver ring as soon as her name was called.  
  
After getting done at the parlor she drove to the Leaky Cauldron and parked. Once inside she made her way to the Diagon Alley entrance. She tapped the bricks and walked through the archway making a beeline to the Owl Post Office (A/N: Don't remember what it's called). From there she scribbled a quick letter to her mom and dad letting them know she was coming home for a visit. She knew they'd be shocked because when she left she hadn't told them where she'd gone just that she was leaving. Gin left Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron to go shopping for this gala thing, as she called it.  
  
Gin found the muggle mall rather quickly this time and then began a search for the right dress. After an hour of looking she found the perfect dress. It was black in color and made of a satin type material. The dress was pretty much backless the cloth starting a few inches before her butt. There were silver chains across the empty space holding it together and thin black straps held up the top. She made her way to the cash register and paid for her dress. Then she walked to her car and drove back to her neighborhood.  
  
Once there, Gin sent Tarin with her reply to the gala invitation and began to get ready to leave for The Burrow. She took another shower and changed into a pair of black muggle jeans that laced up the sides of her legs and a tan halter that stopped two inches below her bust. She took out her wand and preformed a spell that braided her hair into hundreds of tiny braids. Then after applying a bit of make up she cast a spell to so her hair wouldn't frizz. She tossed the make up she had used into a small tan purse before grabbing her keys and slipping into a pair of tan sandals with a four inch heel. Once in the car she said a spell that gave her driving directions to her family's home.  
  
An hour and two missed turns later Gin arrived at the Burrow. She walked up to the door and knocked. Her brother Charlie opened the door and exclaimed, "Ginny is that you?" "Who else would I be Charlie, If you don't recognize me the others certainly won't, with the exception of mum and dad of course. I have an idea," Gin said before explaining her plan to her favorite brother. Charlie then led his sister into the kitchen where they filled Mrs. Weasley in on the plan.  
  
Then Charlie and Gin watched the enchanted clock carefully as the hands for the remaining five Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione (both of which had been added at the end of their 7th year) went from various points to traveling. At this point Ginny and Charlie struck up a conversation and two of the seven hands hit home simultaneously. No sooner than this had happened Ron entered the Burrow followed by Harry. Both were wearing Quidditch robes and carrying brooms. They were discussing what Gin assumed was Quidditch practice.  
  
Harry and Ron then turned to face Charlie. "Nice catch you got Charlie" Harry said as Ron nodded his head in agreement. Gin giggled and whispered something to Charlie. Charlie looked at the clock as the remaining hands landed on home. Other comments were made by the rest of the family that sent Gin into fits of giggles. Then after eating a delicious dinner made by Mrs. Weasley Gin and Charlie decided to drop the act.  
  
"Congrats your on Candid Camera" the two shouted Gin having explained the show to Charlie. (A/N: They are not really on the show. I was just looking for a way to end the joke and that line just fit. I think I got the name right if I didn't please correct me.) Everyone but Mr. And Mrs. Weasley understood the former because of his muggle fascination and the latter having heard her daughter's explanation. "Don't you get it? It was an act, a joke. I'm _**NOT**_ Charlie's girlfriend, cause that would be just plain ewww" Gin semi shouted emphasizing the word not, "It's me Virginia "Ginny" Weasley." She threw her hands up in frustration when she saw Ron's face going red.  
  
"VIRGINIA RIANNE WEASLEY" Ron bellowed "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING?" Gin snickered then spoke in a sincere tone "I believe they're called clothes Ron." "Go change into something more suit..." Ron started "Ronald Jonathan Weasley I will not have you telling me what to do" Gin interrupted "Well sorry if I don't like my baby sister dressing like a common harlot" SMACK she slapped him across the face. "I think I'll be leaving now, bye everyone" Gin said before storming out to her car. As she climbed into her car she could be heard muttering. "Stupid...Git...Grown...Needs...Life" (A/N: The ... represents blanks and you may fill those in yourselves.)  
  
**A/N: And that was Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming along pretty well all though I need an opinion who should the first person be to see The New and Improved Virginia Weasley at the Gala (This does not include the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, or Hermione). Also any suggestions or ideas are welcome. Also Beta reader needed. And any flames shall be used to roast marshmallows. Well that's all for now folks as it is now one o' clock in the morning.**

**TTFN  
  
dreamingofhorses**


End file.
